Wrong
by the-sexiest-potato
Summary: Matthew has always been sure something was wrong with him. Now that he's been presented as an Omega, in a Male Omega hating town, he's absolutely positive something is wrong with him. Natalia is trying to blend in as an Omega in her new school so no one will figure out she is an Alpha, well, except maybe a few people. /Whoo, crappy summary.Rated M for sex. Not like full sex. Sorta.
1. Her

A/n: Okay so, I'm new here on Fanfiction and this is the first thing I've published. Your feedback and reviews would be greatly appreciated. I don't own Hetalia blah blah blah. Omegaverse.

Male Omega's - Have a small penis where a woman's clit would be, basically useless except when needing to piss. Then they have a vagina cause ass babies are gross.

Female Alpha - They have a vagina but since they can't give birth it is virtually useless. They have a retractable penis, like a dog or wolf in real life.

This is an CanaBel fanfiction. Omega!Canada x Alpha!Belarus. Please enjoy!

\--

Chapter 1: Her

From the time I was able to form coherent thoughts, I had known something was wrong with me. I never got as many smiles and hugs as my sister did. Our parents, whenever they looked at me, their smiles were thin and forced. I had always thought I done something wrong. I felt like they hated me. And now I know, they do hate me. All because I'm an Omega. Male Omega's aren't very common and often frowned upon, much like Alpha Female's. Although, Alpha Female's aren't nearly as frown upon as M.O. (Male Omega's), they are veiwed almost the same as beta's, my sister Amelia is a beta. Our parenta love her so much more because she's _normal_.

You see, my town is small and normally, everything is well, normal. Sure we're have the rare screw up, like me, but like I said, it's rare. As far as I'm aware, I'm the only known abnormality. Generally, I wouldn't even be able to walk around town without being verbally assaulted/berated if it weren't for my parent who happen to be the most influential people in town. So, I guess thing aren't too bad. For now.

I can feel the hateful glares on my back as I walk down the hall of my school. And before you ask, yes, it's always like this. Unfortunately.

"Mattie! Wait up!" I flinch as Amelia comes running towards me, only attracting more attention. She wraps an arm around my neck and pulls me close. "Wassup, hun? You didn't ride with me to school this morning! Is it because of mom-"

"Don't," I growl out before I can stop myself. "Don't call her my mom, because she is anything but." Her eyes widened before hardening. She let's go of me, her smile dropping.

"Jesus Matt... What's gotten into you lately? What happened to my baby brother?" I can feel my eyebrow twitch and I try to calm myself.

"Amelia. I want you to get off my my case, okay? I just need some time to myself." Before she can say anything, I'm halfway down the hall, heading to the Omega bathroom. Who cares it I miss first period, it's not like anyone will notice.

My nose twitches as I enter the bathroom. Sitting on the counter is a girl, maybe a senior. She glances up from her book and looks be over.

"You look rough." She stats turning her face back to her book.

"O-oh ummm, yeah... I had a rough morning." I blush and rub the back of my neck. How embarrassing, I'm not even able to for coherent sentences. I rub my nose. What in the maple is that smell? It's odd, it's not omega, alpha, nor beta. "You're one of the new kids right? I'm Matthew Bonnefoy." I hold out my hand. God, I'm shaking, what is my problem?

"Yeah," she grasps my hand. "Natalia." She smiles, well, it's more like a smirk, but does it matter. She blows a breath out of her nose, I take notice to the shining nose ring. "You are the Matthew, yes? The male Omega?"

"Ummm, o-oui..." She grips my hand a bit tighter.

"We are one in same then, I am an Alpha." I can feel myself gawking. Gosh, that's embarrassing. "Cool, yes? We will sit at lunch. We are now allies." She backs up and turns back to her. "Have you see my big brother Ivan? Very tall, pale, blonde, lilac eyes?"

"No, sorry." She sighs.

"Big brother has been avoiding me..." I smile a bit and sit on the ground next to the tampon dispenser.

"If you're an alpha, why don't you smell like one? And why are you in the Omega bathroom?"

"It's a masking spray. I meant to get one that smelled like omega, but they had run out." She shrugged and pulled her pale blonde hair over her shoulder, a scowl setting on her lips. "And I am avoiding that creep Amelia. She is wanting to be my 'friend.' She is annoying."

I lot out a breathy laugh. "Funny. I'm hiding from Amelia as well. She's my sister." She gives a pitying look.

"You poor child. I pity you and your unfortunate luck." We sat in silence after that, not bothering with conversation. After the ending bell of first period went off, we both headed our separate ways. I couldn't help wondering about her though, she seems... interesting.


	2. Him

Alright, Guest reviewer, as you have probably already seen, I changed shitty to crappy in the summary and no I'm not planning on writing smut because I am an awkward bean who can't write stuff like that. It's definitely implied though. So, no worries. I said last chapter that Alpha Females are veiwed almost in the same light as Beta's. It's kind of like when we were starting up the whole voting for a President thing in America. White men got to vote first, then black men, then finally women. Alpha's are viewed in a high regard so to be a male Alpha everything is a-okay. Being an Alpha Female or a Beta is kinda like being a black man in this instance. They are viewed well, but they have more liberty than Omega's.

\--

Chapter 2: Him

I do not like Amelia. She is normal and has a good life, yet she is always getting into my problems. She should just be a good little beta and scram. I am not wanting to be her friend and she needs to understand that.

"Natalia!" Speak of the devil and he shall appear.

"What is it that you need?" The blonde girl smiled brightly and wrapped an arm around my shoulders.

"You should sit with me at lunch today!" Her nose twitched. "Why do you smell so funny?"

"I meant to grab the perfume this morning but accidentally grabbed a masking spray instead." Her mouth formed an 'o' shape and she nodded in understanding. "I am sitting with my brother at lunch, so no."

The American girl let out a whine. "Why don't you and your brother sit with us too!"

"I said no, Амелія.*" I frowned as she continued to whine, gripping my arm tighter. "Let go, I am needing to use the bathroom." Reluctantly, she let go.

With a frustrated sigh, I plop myself on the sink counter in the bathroom and pull out my book. It had been about five minutes when a boy walked in. He had chin length, wavy, blonde hair with a stray curl dangling in front of his face. Lilac eyes, much like big brother's, although he had a red hand print on his cheek.

"You look rough." I state, continuing to look him over. This must be Matthew, the M.O. I've been hearing about. He awkwardly rubs the back of his neck and offers a weak smile, his cheeks turning red.

"O-oh ummm, yeah... I had a rough morning." He replied. He rubs his nose and sniffs slightly. "You're one of the new kids right? I'm Matthew Bonnefoy." He holds out his hand, he's shaking. He must get nervous meeting new people

"ды*" I shake his hand. "Natalia Arlovskaya. You are the Matthew, the male Omega, ды?"

"Ummm, o-oui..." I grip his hand a bit tighter.

"We are one in same then, I am an Alpha." I let out a breathy chuckle at his awe-struck expression. "Cool, yes? We will sit at lunch. We are now allies." I back up and turn back to my book. "Have you see my big brother Ivan? Very tall, pale, blonde, lilac eyes?"

"No, sorry." I sigh and frown slightly, why was he avoiding me?

"Big brother has been avoiding me..." He sits on the ground by the tampon dispenser and pulls out his phone.

"If you're an alpha, why don't you smell like one? And why are you in the Omega bathroom?"

"It's a masking spray. I meant to get one that smelled like omega, but they had run out." I shrug and pull my hair over my shoulder, a scowl setting on my lips. "And I am avoiding that creep Amelia. She is wanting to be my 'friend.' She is annoying."

He laughs softly. "Funny. I'm hiding from Amelia as well. She's my sister." I give him a pitying look.

"You poor child. I pity you and your unfortunate luck." We sat in silence after that, not bothering with conversation. After the ending bell of first period went off, we both headed our separate ways. At least I finally met the boy I was wondering about.

\--

Translations:

*Amelia (Belarusian)

*Yes (Belarusian)


	3. Fine

A/n: As you probably noticed, I madebsome editis to the last two chapters. I didn't change much but I changed Amelia to a Beta so yeah. Please enjoy.

\--

Chapter 3: Fine

I watched with a frown as Mattie made his way to the bathroom. What was with him lately? I mean sure, mom had slapped him this morning but he deserved it! He wasn't being a good Omega and dropped breakfast on the floor. He didn't even look like he cared. He simply took the hit and picked up the broken plates and sweeped up the food. He muttered a small apology in the monotone and a dead voice he had adapted lately.

"He's so stupid, he's an Omega for Christ's sake! He needs to start acting like one." I growl under my breath.

"What the fuck is your problem!" Someone shouts behind me, I turn to see that hot headed Italian boy from a few of my classes. Lovino, I think. "Can't you see he is trying his goddamn best? All you people do is keep putting him down for it! It's not his fucking fault he was born an Omega!"

I growl at his sudden rant. "My problem?! What the fuck is your problem?! You have no idea what you're talking about!" Lovino places his hands on his hips, his lips curled back in a snarl.

"Oh, I don't?! Last time I checked, I'm his best friend! I'm the one he comes to everytime someone is a jackass to him! I'm the one who he tells his problems to, not you!"

"You take that back! You don't know shit! I'm Mattie's best friend!" Who does this little shit think he is?!

"If you're his best friend, then why don't you step in when your mother beats him?! He told me about what happened this morning and how you just stood by and watched!" We were attracting a bunch of people now.

"He wasn't doing his job as an Omega! He deserved it!" There was an angry snarl from the crowd and an albino girl started pushing people aside.

"You take that back you privileged beta bitch!" She lunged at me and landed and landed a powerful blow to my jaw. "You have no idea what it's like being an Omega!" She pushed me and I could see the unadulterated hatred burning in her eyes.

A few other's gave small agreements. I groan. Of course all the Omega's would agree. They were never going to find a mate like this.

"What on Earth is going on here?!" A voice yelled. I recognize it. It's Mr. Kirkland. Although he has the same last name as my mom did, they aren't related.

"I'm sorry Mr. Kirkland. I was just stating my opinion to myself when Lovino over here went off. He was trying to tell me that my brother liked him more than me and I said something about Mattie's job as an Omega and this girl punched me." I explained. Mr. Kirkland scowled.

"Julchen, Lovino, to the my office, now." I watched with a triumphant smirk as the two other's were dragged down the hall.

\--

I enter the lunch room with a frown. I haven't seen Mattie since this morning and it's starting to worry me. I hope he hasn't been smoking weed with that Lars guy again. With a sigh I get in the lunch line, brushing Matt out of my thoughts.

I plopped down next to my friend Kiku with a pout. I was really hoping that Natalia would sit with us today. She had been denying my offers ever since the beginning of the school year. Looking up, I scan the room, quickly finding her.

I blanch. Is that Mattie sitting with her?! Oh God it is! And he's smiling too! He never smiles like that anymore… Before I know it, I'm hiding close enough to hear their conversation.

"I'm so glad we met, Natalia. It's nice to meet someone else like me. It gets lonely being the only one." The only what? What's he talking about.

"It is very enlightening that I have met you as well. It is very nice being able to talk about this with someone who understands. Big brother does his best and I appreciate that, but for someone to understand fully is enjoyable." I can here the small smile in her voice. She never smiles around me!

"I can't say the same about Amelia though." I perk up at this. What? "She is so blatantly oblivious. Whenever our mom beats me, she just stands by and watches. It's really painful to know that she doesn't care if I'm being hurt. She says that I deserve it and I'm just an Omega who needs to be put in his place." He sniffled and his voice wavers, I can feel the saddness rolling off him in waves.

"Come now Matthew. Now is not the time for tears. You must be strong. She is simply a bitch who does not understand our circumstances. If she is not willing to step in, than I will."

"Wh-what?! But we've only just met!" Exactly! Who does she think she is?! Is she trying to make a move on him?! But they're both Omega's! That's so gross!

"I consider you a friend now, I am hoping you think of me the same. If you are needing help, let me know. Here is my number." There's some rustling and the crinckling of paper.

"Thank you Natalia! I cannot thank you enough!"

"It is no problem." They spend the rest of lunch in silence and it takes all of my brain power not to lunge at them. She's trying to brainwash him! Mom isn't doing anything wrong! It's him! If he hadn't been born a stupid Omega them everything would be fine!

But it isn't fine. It really isn't fine. And it's all his fault.


End file.
